


gou matsuoka week

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: a week dedicated to the best girl. rarepair drabbles.





	1. summer: nagigou

**prompt one: summer**

**nagisa x gou**

* * *

Nagisa and Gou sat under cluster of trees, shielding themselves from the scorching rays of the sun. They are eating their deteriorating ice-cream as quickly as possible, savouring the delicious aftertaste lingering in their mouths. 

"Gou-chan~" Nagisa sings, as he swallows the last bite of his ice-cream cone.

"Hm," too occupied, her rosy face is concentrated on making sure there isn't a single trail of melted ice-cream dripping its way down.

The blonde haired boy stifles a giggle at the sight.

"You really are enjoying your ice-cream,"

"I just don't want it to drip on my skirt, it's brand new!" Gou pouts as she also finishes eating.

"Ah, well it is a pretty skirt," 

"You have a great sense of style!" Gou smiles, scooting closer so that their arms touch.

Nagisa chuckles, casually digging into his backpack for a drink. Taking a refreshing sip of cold water, instinctively, he passes the bottle to Gou. They've always done this, sharing drinks and snacks without having to ask - even before they became a couple. It is natural and far from awkward. Gou sighs after gulping down a good amount of water.

"Ahhh, that was nice," 

"Gou-chan don't drink all of it!" Nagisa whines in mock annoyance.

"Nagisa-kun, there's still a lot left, plus it's hot!" she retorts.

They have a stare off and Nagisa has the wonderful idea to catch her off guard. He edges closer and links their lips, for a chaste kiss.

Gou flushes bright red and hastily whispers:

"Na-nagisa-kun not in public,"

"But you're too cute Gou-chan," he grins, devilishly

He proceeds to lick his lips and smiles as the wind faintly blows through their hair.

"Mmm, strawberry ice-cream, my favourite!"

Gou puffs her tinted cheeks and pokes his rib in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4am. i really need to fix my sleeping pattern.


	2. fashion: reigou

**prompt two: fashion**

**rei x gou**

* * *

Rei is all about beauty. He is enamoured with everything beautiful. And not in a snobbish or patronising sense. But more so, in a reflective kind of way, he will admire the subject of said beauty, whether it be a painting or a sunset, and he will stare in fascination. Comprehending, if there ever is a limit to all things beautiful. 

Right now the answer is no. The women in front of him is beyond beautiful, there isn't a single word that could describe his awe towards her. A painting can't compare to her nor the countless sunsets he has viewed in his lifetime. 

The closest word he could use to describe her is 'ethereal' and even then, it isn't doing her justice. In her black dress, the living room light reflects on the silk material - highlighting her slim figure, clinging in all the right places. The dress is floor length and when she's not static it gently flows, she moves smoothly - elegantly - like butter. He thinks the colour black is made for her, the contrast between her pale skin and the dark silk is heavenly, her wearing the dress puts the sky at dusk to shame. Not only is the colour created for her but so is the dress. And he can't fathom anyone else sporting it but her. 

The sleeves on the dress generates an elegant aura, making her look like royalty (though she's always regal in his eyes) and the neck line isn't too daring but there's a hint of cleavage. She keeps the jewellery at a minimal, only wearing the pearl necklace he gifted her for their first anniversary and it sits proudly around her slender neck. Her crimson hair is in a neat middle parting and tied in a low bun. Rei ponders,_ how many hairstyles can she pull off so gracefully?_

Really, Rei is for all things beautiful, but he isn't ready for the beauty standing before him. No fashion model can compare to her. Gou is her own category of _beautiful._

The woman eyes her significant other observing her with a dazed expression and she knowingly giggles. Walking up to him, she admires at how handsome he looks in his tailored suit. 

"You look very dashing," she compliments with a grin. And his cheeks light up with a blush, even after all these years, she still has this effect on him.

Gou's small hands grip her waist "What do you think, beautiful enough?" she teases.

"More than beautiful." Rei replies and kisses the back of her hand, smiling.

Because really, that's all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am. The lack of sleep is really showing through my dark circles.


	3. travel: sougou

**prompt three: travel**

**sousuke x gou**

* * *

Her head rests against the train window, she tries her best to examine the landscape that's rushing past her, but all she sees is bundles of blur and smudged colours - like when a camera moves mid photo.

Turning her head, Gou is met with a figure that triumphs the picturesque landscape surrounding the train, by a mile - actually, more than that. His eyes are intently focused on his phone as he consumes himself into the game he's been addicted to. The game Rin introduced and indirectly challenged his best friend to beat his score.

(Indirectly, as in Rin shoving his phone towards the dark-haired man's face and boasting about his never-ending skills.)

"Crap," he mumbles under his breath and Gou chuckles at his furrowed brows and the_ 'tsch'_ rolling out of his mouth.

"Lost again?" humouring his defeat, Gou leans her head against his muscular arm and pats his thigh.

"Yeah, I don't know how Rin does this?" he reluctantly admits and sighs.

Before the cursed game frustrates him to another level, he places his phone in his pocket and slings his arm around his girlfriend.

A little surprised by his public display of affection, nevertheless she melts into his touch and contently hums.

The train travels besides the sea and the sun reflects its warm rays into the water, the carriage illuminates with a tint of blue. Teal and scarlet eyes soak in the vast amount of liquid in its placid and tranquil state- a sharp contrast to the expeditious vehicle they're riding on. 

"Sousuke-kun," 

"Hm?"

"This is nice," to emphasise her point, she raises her head and gives her chiselled boyfriend a peck on the cheek. A grin graces her face and he feels like he's falling in love all over again.

His mouth slightly opens but no words skip out, and Gou lets out a laugh at catching her boyfriend off guard.

They're a couple who keep their affection away from the public eye, their love for one another manifest behind closed doors. So the arm around her shoulders and the peck on his cheek is of course, unexpected.

But he does one better, his thumb and finger barely graze her chin and he tilts her head towards his mouth. He knits their lips together and deliberately kisses his girlfriend without constraint - just how she likes it.

He unseals their lips and surveys her eyes widening, she brings her manicured fingers to her pink lips.

"Sousuke-kun!" she exclaims.

"Hm?" he nonchalantly replies, acting oblivious, like he didn't just make-out with his pretty girlfriend. 

"Don't 'hm' me, I can't believe you just did that!" Gou tries to act intimidating, but Sousuke thinks, the blush adorning her cheeks, makes it difficult to find her even a _little_ threatening.

"It's only us here," he closes his eyes and drapes his arm around her, again.

Her scarlet eyes scan the carriage and true to his words, it's just them.

"How observant." Gou mutters and the corner of his mouth turns upwards. 

Taking advantage of the solitary atmosphere, she wraps her arm around his abdomen in a familiar clutch and snuggles into his chest. Sousuke kisses the top of her head, her red locks nuzzles his nose.

All that surrounds the couple, are the tiny particles of dust floating and basking in the glowing sun.

And the low vibration of the moving train, settling them into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this fic at exactly 12am on the dot. the satisfaction!


	4. Love: MakoGou

**prompt four: love**

**makoto x gou**

* * *

Gou has only one distinct memory of her father. It was when he brought home a bouquet of her mother's favourite flower, roses. When Gou was fifteen, she and her mother found the same roses pressed and dried in an old diary, while they were organising the attic. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother's melancholy smile, subconsciously bringing the diary closer to her chest, the petals graze his wedding band around her neck.

Idly, Gou wondered if one day she'll meet a man who will love her, like the way her father loved her mother, unconditionally.

* * *

Ten years later she's pregnant with her first child. Resting on the sofa, her back supported by a very comfy maternity pillow, munching away her latest craving - apples dipped in hot sauce.

Eating to her heart's content, Gou hears a key unlocking the front door and her mood instantly ripens; hearing the familiar footsteps pattering its way to the living room. She sees his tall stature entering the room and is greeted with gentle green eyes and a smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

"I'm home," he says, as he goes towards his pregnant wife.

"Welcome home," the crimson-haired women replies, mirroring a smile of her own, she angles her head towards him and he happily bends down. Their lips meet in a versed kiss.

"Hot sauce?" he asks, with a grin. It never fails to amaze him - the food combination of his petite wife cravings. Last week it was ice-cream with cheddar cheese sprinkled on top.

"Yep, it's delicious!" she hums. He stands straight again and chuckles.

"Anyway, what's behind your back?" Gou playfully raises an eyebrow.

"Ah well... I saw these and thought of you," he brings the bouquet of lilies to his front and lovingly gestures her to take them.

A light gasp escapes from her lips and she's suddenly taken back to the summer in the stuffy attic; the roses in the tattered diary and her mother's smile. Gou's sight becomes blurry and she realises moisture has built up in her eyes.

(She'll blame it on the pregnancy hormones.)

"Gou?" there's worry laced in his voice, but she reassures him, she's fine - more than fine- with a smile filled with gratitude.

"Makoto, I love you so much," she's beaming at him and his smile reaches his eyes.

"I love you too," he replies, softly.

With great care she takes the bouquet and sniffs the calming aroma the flowers emit.

"My favourite," she whispers but the words reach her husband's ears.

"I know." he breathes. 

Raising herself from the sofa, Makoto - like the gentleman he is - helps her stand. Delving into him, she hugs him as tight as she can - without crushing the flowers.

His hand work their magic as he tenderly strokes her hair. And she can't help but reflect:

_Father, i'm so lucky._


	5. music: seigou

**prompt five: music**

**seijuro x gou**

* * *

Gou stands at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. She's swaddled up from the winter's chill, in her red coat and white knitted scarf, she's surrounded in the cold that's looming the air.

Mindlessly, her foot taps to the beat of the song she's listening to, and quietly hums the lyrics into the warmth of her scarf.

"Yo, Gou-kun!"

Her ears automatically recognises the voice. It's energetic, adding liveliness to this dreary afternoon.

She cranes her head and is met with bright eyes, and she thinks, everything about him is summer personified. From his golden tan to his fiery fair, this man is a juxtaposition of winter and his presence alone makes her feel warm.

Gou removes one of her earbuds and smiles at him.

"Mikoshiba-san, it's good to see you,"

The said man flashes her a grin and it's not just the cold that's making her cheeks red.

They converse, catching up with one another, like they're making up for lost time.

Their exchange of words is put to a halt when the bus arrives in front of them.

"Are you taking this bus?" Gou asks.

He nods.

"So am I," Gou replies and Mikoshiba doesn't hide his delight and mentally, Gou is delighted to.

They both enter and it's almost empty, only an elderly couple occupying the front seats. They pay their fare and wordlessly sit next to one another.

Gou offers Mikoshiba one of her earbuds and he happily accepts. They sit in comfortable silence, listening to the slow tempo of the soft sounding melody, a perfect fit to the sudden downpour and the overcast of grey painting the sky.

"This song reminds me of you," Mikoshiba says.

Gou looks at him with curiosity "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's pretty just like you but not just that - the melody, it's relaxing and puts me at ease. I guess that's how I feel when I'm around you,"

He has an earnest expression on his face, different to his usual carefree one and Gou feels like her brain has short-circuited.

"I - th-thank you," Gou looks down, twiddling her fingers and she hears a low chuckle. And she can't help but smile.

"You know,-" they're staring at each other, once more "- this song reminds me of you too."

"Really?" his eyes are shouting in excitement and Gou lets out a giggle.

"Yeah, it reminds me of summer."

They don't notice it has stopped raining.

But they do notice their arms touching and so they both edge in closer.


	6. change: rin & gou

**prompt five: change**

**rin & gou (platonic)**

* * *

Rin is familiar with change. 

His life changed when his father died.

His life changed when he had set himself a dream: to swim at the Olympics.

His life changed when he moved to Australia to step closer to said dream, though he lost his way, his life changed when he swam with his friends again.

And his life changed once more after graduating high school, he moved back to Australia to swim - but this time, he knew who and what he was swimming for.

Needless to say, him and change are more than acquaintances.

* * *

So why did he find his baby sister growing up, the hardest change?

* * *

Granted, he wasn't the best brother in the entire world. He does kick himself when remembering leaving her texts on read, or never replying to her letters - during his stay in Australia. It wasn't the proudest period of his life but it solidified and redefined what swimming meant to him. As romantic as it sounds, it’s true - at least to Rin. 

However, he beams with pride at the woman she is evolving into. Strong and independent - she strives for what she believes in and follows her own light.

Gou, the manager of her high school swim club, her friends call her 'super manager Gou' and Rin has to agree, she really is super. She's a superwoman in her own right, from cooking bentos to creating training regimens, he admires her diligence and work ethic. Unbeknownst to her, Gou inspires him to work hard, through the strokes he cuts in the water.

* * *

When Gou's within his field of vision, he’s reminded of his father. He sees joy, selflessness, tenderness. But most importantly he sees patience.

She has the patience and resilience to deal with him at his worst but simultaneously shower him with love and care. 

It’s no revelation, because this is how she's always been. Even when they could barely count to ten, Gou has always been there for him.

* * *

Flying across the globe to visit, he prioritises hanging out and catching up with his ever growing sister. When she lovingly call him _onii-chan _he’s taken on a trip to his past - their childhood.

They were two peas in a pod, inseparable. She followed him around like a baby duckling and he happily protected her under his wings.

* * *

There’s no denying she's growing. Change is inevitable, of course, it's bittersweet. From pigtails to a high ponytail, she grew up in a blink of an eye. 

Rin hasn't lived with his family since he was twelve. Circling between Australia and Japan. Rin hasn't had a permanent settlement for a very long time.

But without a doubt, Gou makes her brother feel at home the second he enters. She assembles their best-loved childhood snacks and they sit under heaps of blankets. Talking and reminiscing and laughing, until they doze off to sleep - with only the TV flickering in the silence.

* * *

Being around his sister, Rin feels he’s been reduced to the child he once was. Because, Gou unapologetically reminds him he’s not a machine. And in exchange, he shows his vulnerability and remembers to breathe.

So yes, it's bitter. His time with his sister are never long enough. But it's sweet. Now that he cherishes her presence - something he didn't do during his early teenage years.

* * *

This time round, he answers her calls, writes back to her letters, hugs her at the airport. But most importantly, Rin says _I love you._

* * *

Gou, his little sister is growing up.

Even though she is no longer the little duckling who would sleep next to him, when the thunderstorms kept her awake at night.

Or when tears would smother her face and he would come to the rescue - with a piggyback to soothe the pain.

He will always be here for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Rin has a sister-complex but he's really tsundere about it lmao.


	7. school: harugou

**prompt seven: school**

**haru x gou**

* * *

Gou saunters past the vacant hall of the aged building, the school day finished, she heads towards the library.

At first glance the the book-filled room appears to be empty, but Gou's aware her boyfriend prefers to accommodate himself at the back of the library. She ambles her way between the hundreds of stories and narratives encircling her.

She withholds an amused chuckle at the scene displayed in front of her. Haru has his hand ruffled into his usually ordered hair and Gou guesses he's channelling his irritation, evident through the wisps poking out in all sorts of directions.

Haru curses under his breath as he absorbs himself into one of the many textbooks splayed around him. English was not his subject but he had to will himself to study, and the only motivation he had were his finals creeping around the corner.

He inclines his head from the pages brimmed with foreign syllables and is welcomed with a feminine physique standing further side of the table - and she's the polar opposite to foreign.

"Gou?" he quizzically stares at his girlfriend.

"Haruka-senpai," she aids a soft smile and his eyes trails her, approaching him.

"How long were you standing there for?" 

"For a few minutes," her delicate fingers smooths his stray hairs, obediently falling into place and he flutters his eyes shut, exhaling to the tranquillity of her handling.

"Haruka-senpai..." she withdraws her hand and the phantom feeling of her warm touch, lingers on his head.

He looks up at her and she looks down at him.

"Hm?"

"Sorry for disturbing-" she gives a sheepish smile and there's a feather of a blush covering her cheeks. And though Haru loves the confident and assured side of Gou, concurrently, he appreciates the mellow and meek side too.

"- I bought you a snack from the vending machine," her hand finds itself in her blazer pocket and she pulls out a chocolate bar.

"I know you don't really eat chocolate, but it's been a few hours since lunch and studying on an empty stomach isn't ideal."

Haru grips the chocolate bar and he graces her with a small smile. The voiceless action speaking more than words ever could, and her stomach erupts with hordes of butterflies. 

His stomach rumbles, Haru quietly mumbles an embarrassed apology and Gou giggles at her endearing boyfriend.

"Don't say sorry, you've been working really hard!" dismissing his unneeded apology, her ponytail swings like clock hands as she tilts her head to the side with another tender smile.

It's still early days in their relationship but Haru mentally concludes this is the perfect timing. He stands and his body towers her petite frame and they're inches away from lips grazing one another. Gou doesn't retreat, instead she gapes at his lips, so he diminishes the distance with a chaste kiss.

He steps back and Gou shyly raises her fingers to her tingling lips.

Despite having not verbally declared the three words - yet - he hopes his infatuation was shown through the caress. Fortunately for him, his hopes are answered - her cheeks are coloured with red and her lips curved upwards.

"That was really romantic," she dazedly hums and a dotting blush marks his cheeks.

"My first kiss just happened in the school library," her voice, smooth, and her face is glowing. Haru is glad at his impromptu decision to kiss her.

"Well, I best be going, I've distracted you enough."

Farewells are exchanged and he attentively observes her maunder dreamily until she's no longer here, in the library.

Haru flops himself down onto the chair, savouring the plumpness of her lips ghosting his own. His eyes halfheartedly scans the source of his stress, abruptly halting at the - English - word he recognises.

_Love._

There's no one in the library. Only him.

But her aura roams freely, encompassing him.

It's like she never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes best girl's week!


End file.
